Realize
by AddieAnanya
Summary: Takes place after episode 14, season 3. Elena sees Rebekkah in Damons room.  Feeling her breath stop and her heart break, Elena holds back a sob, turning around to leave, but not before seeing Damon exit his bathroom. Will he run after her or let her go?
1. Chapter 1

Realize.

Show/Series: The Vampire Diaries.

Couple: Delena (Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert)

Genre: Drama/Romance/Humor

Disclaimer: I do not, _unfortunately,_ own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters in it.

Plot: _This takes place after episode 14, season 3. _

Elena realizes her feelings for Damon and decides to drive to the boarding house to confess how she felt for him, but only to find Rebekkah (_wearing Damons shirt, mind you_) in Damons room on his bed with a smirk on her face, showing clearly that she had a good night. Feeling her breath stop and her heart break, Elena holds back a sob, turning around to leave, but not before seeing Damon exit his bathroom and sees Elena making a run for it. _Will he run after, or will he let her go?_

Stretching out on her bed, Elena Gilbert let out a yawn before opening her eyes and looking at her surroundings. She sighed, thinking about the dream she had last night.

Lately, all that's been on her mind was Damon. She would always find herself thinking of him in some sort of way. And she was always smiling at the thought of him.

She made a short replay in her head of what had happened the previous night at the ball.

Tears formed her eyes as she closed them, her head still lying on her pillow. She bit her lower lip, knowing that she had hurt Damon, but she was going to make it right.

At least try, even though she was a bit mad at him, for what he had said about her not being so different from Katherine.

After Stefan had dropped her off last night, she went straight to her room to get ready for bed. When she finally laid down under her covers, she realized how tired she was. But not of the lack of sleep she was getting. She was tired of fighting against her feelings. She was tired of always doing what's right for others, while getting hurt in the progress.

Getting back together with Stefan would _be the right thing to do_, everyone thought. They thought that Stefan was the one for her, because they were the _'it'_ couple before, and he was the nice Salvatore. When Stefan did something bad, everyone forgave him and just let it pass. But when Damon did something bad, it was the end of the world. And they wouldn't let anything he did pass. They saw through the fact that he had saved Mystic Fall so many times. They saw through the fact that behind that _'I'm a cold-heartless-emotionless-human blood drinking vampire_' act, there was a man just as weak and vulnerable as everyone else.

She thought about how things were with Stefan at the very first beginning. She realized that she had felt an attraction to him because he was new and mysterious. He had this swag that none of the boys around her did. And she had convinced herself that she loved him, when really, to be completely honest, there was no sparks or fireworks between them. At least not anymore.

Her mind kept drifting towards Damon, and what had happened just hours before. She was hurt from the comment about Katherine. But she made no big deal out of it, figuring she deserved it.

She was in love with Damon, she admitted. But the situation with Katherine had not been the same as hers.

Katherine was in love with both Salvatore brothers, she messed with them both at the same time. She made them _share her_.

But her loved craved more for Stefan.

The situation with Elena was quite different. Yes, she will admit that she did love the two vampires at the same time for a while, though she didn't mess with them, she stuck to Stefan.

But only now did she realize that she had fallen out of love when it came to him. She still loved him dearly, and she cared for him so much, but she just wasn't _in love _with him anymore. She smiled, realizing that she had loved Damon all along.

Thinking deeply about it, she realized that her love for Stefan was nothing compared to her love for his brother.

The older Salvatore had changed for the better since she first met him. To be honest, he had used his charm on her already the first time, and it had worked. She was smitten, but she then found out about how he had been using Caroline and after finding out the brothers secret, she also found out how cruel and arrogant Damon really had been. But that was slowly changing. Suddenly, he was out there, saving lives, not much for his liking. But he did it and he did it for Elena.

He had done so much damage, but for everything good he did, there was no way to not forgive him. She had grown to get used to him. His sarcasm that seemed to always be there to make a cocky remark or comment about something. His way of making her smile but more often making her frustrated. The crocked smile and the way he raised an eyebrow. His deep blue eyes that she always seemed to get lost in. The way he looked at her, making her feel fireworks going off all around and the butterflies in her stomach.

She smiled, realizing that she was more than head over heels for the older, much more attractive, dangerous and adventuress Salvatore brother and she wouldn't want it any other way. Stefan was long gone, in her mind. Ever since he left Mystic Falls to be Klaus' little puppy, she had done everything to get him back, with help from Damon.  
>Teaming up to find Stefan, the two of them got so much closer and Elena was falling deep without even realizing it.<p>

Damon had already known about his feelings for Elena, but he stayed back, knowing she loved Stefan and he just couldn't do that to his brother, once again. Though, that didn't really stop him from harmlessly flirting with her whenever he felt like it.

Lying there on her bed, after thinking long and hard. Elena Gilbert decided that she would finally make a move.

She was going to tell Damon exactly how she felt for him.

Smiling slightly, she opened her eyes again and dragged herself out of her big and comfy bed and tiredly made her way over to her dresser to get some clean underwear. She decided on red matching ones, for some reason and then continued her way to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Today was going to be a day to remember if things went as she hoped.

Meanwhile at the boarding house a certain vampire named Damon Salvatore slowly turned in his bed, groaning as the sun hit him right in the face. Sensing a body next to him, he groaned even more. He had forgotten for a second about last night events, now hoping that it was only a nightmare. He opened his eyes to see Rebekkah sleeping next to him. He made a face and then slowly made his way out of bed, only wanting one thing right now.

A warm and peaceful bath.

Standing next to his tub, he quickly turned on the warm water, letting it fill the tub with a little cold water to mix it. Pouring some soap in it, he watched as the tub filled with water, the surface surrounded with soap bubbles.

When he was satisfied with the amount of water, he stepped into the tub and slowly slid down in a seating position, instantly relaxing, tilting his head back and closing his eyes, not paying attention to anything else but the feeling of the hot water against his skin.

Stefan Salvatore was in for a big surprise when he walked into the boarding house after being gone hunting all night, and getting a view of the living room in front of him. It looked as if a freaking tornado had paid a visit to the room. Furrowing his eyebrows, he quickly called out for Damon, only to be greeting by a blonde a few seconds later, wearing a button up that was barely covering her breast or legs.

"Hello, Rebekkah… I see you and Damon had fun last night." He said, shooting a glance behind her, realizing the reason for all this mess. She turned around and giggled seeing the chaos that she and Damon had made last night. She then turned back to Stefan, smiling a wicked smile.

"I would say I'm sorry, though… I'm not." She smirked. Stefan rolled his eyes at the blonde, going further inside, sighing.

Turning towards Rebekkah, he asked, "Where is my brother?"

She pointed upwards, "Taking a bath. Bye!"

Before he could even move a muscle to react or speak, the blonde vampire was already gone and back in Damons room. Right as he was about to make his way to his bedroom to change, he heard a very familiar heartbeat by the door. He focused on the door, ready to greet her.

Waiting for Elena to open the door, he furrowed his eyebrows, wondering why she was standing there for so long.

She _had_ keys to the door, even though that door was almost never locked, and Stefan knew that she always made her way inside without permission, considering this _was_ her house too.

Finally after maybe three minutes, Elena had found the courage to open the door that led to the Salvatore brothers. Catching her breath from the shock of Stefan standing right in front of her, she closed her eyes, trying to calm down.

Stefan chuckled quietly, knowing if he'd laugh out loud at her, she'd probably stake him, seeing that she was not in a good mood. It was shown clear on her. Or Stefan was just really good at seeing through her.

"Hello, Elena." He smiled at her, then frowned when remembering that Rebekkah was here and knowing Elena's feelings towards Damon, she would not be the least bit happy about Damon and Rebekkah's wild night.

"Hi, Stefan. Is Damon in his room?" She got straight to her point, wanting nothing more than to just get this thing over with. Seeing Stefan nod, she was already running up the stairs towards Damon's room.

Stefan cursed under his breath for not stopping her, but then she's get suspicious.

'_Oh, god, this is not going to end up good'._

Was all that spun around Stefan Salvatores brain at the moment.

As she came closer to his door, she hesitated before pushing the door slightly and stepping inside, only to be greeted by a blonde wearing one of Damon's shirts. Or more correctly, the shirt that Damon had worn last night at the ball. Looking up from her cellphone, Rebekkah smirked, seeing the shocked face on Elena Gilbert.

Knowing very well _why_ blondie was here, in _Damons room_, on his _bed_, wearing _his_ shirt, with that smirk on her face, Elena felt her breath stop and her heart break, trying to hold back a sob and turning around to leave, but not before seeing Damon exit his bathroom and sees Elena making a run for it.

Damon's POV

_Shit. Fuck. God damn it. Shit. Shit. Fuck._

I saw her face right before she turned around to leave and I felt like killing myself. The look on her face made me want to break myself in pieces. I quickly out on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before running after her. I reached her just as she got to the hall between the front door and the living room, where Stefan was standing with unreadable eyes, his eyes looked on Elena.

I grabbed her wrist, making her jerk back, so that my front was pressed against her back, making my hormones go at full speed.

_Damn it, not now, idiot. Not the time for this!_

I quickly turned her around so that she was facing me, but I couldn't get a look at her face because her head was bowed down, towards the floor.

"Elena…" I whispered. She looked up at me, her eyes red from crying, and the hurt and anger clear in her eyes. I stole a glance to where Stefan was previously standing only to find him nowhere in sight.

"_What_, Damon?" She said harshly, making me cringe at her tone.

"I-I'm sorry, Elena. I'm so sorry…" I tried, not really knowing what to do or say. I felt like the biggest jackass in the whole entire universe. I looked at her as she tried to avoid my eyes, sniffing, and then shaking her head.

She scoffed, "Right. Of course you are. I mean, it must have been so bad fucking Barbie Klaus, right?"

I frowned at her, "Elena, please try to understand-" I was cut off by her screaming at me.

"What, Damon. What is it to understand? You slept with little miss Barbie doll. Gosh, are you fucking stupid or something? Sleeping with the _enemy_? Are you _out_ of your mind?" She snapped.

I opened my mouth to say something, when I realized that she had no damn right to be mad.

I mean, I was single, so I could screw whoever the hell I wanted. Even though I would give all that up any day if it meant being with Elena. Getting to kiss her soft and delicious lips whenever I wanted. Holding her in public without her pushing me away.

Getting to wake up next to her in the morning…

_No, Damon, focus!_

"Hey! Now why the hell are _you_ so damn pissed? You don't have _a right_ to get mad at me for sleeping with someone,_ Elena_. I can do _whatever_ the fuck I want with _whoever_ the fuck I want. _Enemy or not_, I needed a distraction, _from you, might I add,_ and so I took whatever I could reach. You can't come here and _snap_ at me for something that you have _no business_ about." I said, making her close her mouth.

Her facial expression softened as she realized that I was right.

"You can't fucking expect me to just sit here and wait for you, Elena, while I watch as you love Stefan. _I fucking can't_. I don't want to go through the same fucking pain I've been feeling for the past hundred years looking for Katherine to save her, only to find out that she didn't need to be saved and that she didn't give a fuck about me. To hear her say that she loves Stefan more and that it was always him and it still is. I may have _tried_ to shut my feelings down, Elena, but they are always there, whether you like it or not. I am _sick _of being the one to save your ass almost every fucking day. I am_ sick_ of being your shoulder to cry on, only to sit and watch in the end that you pick Stefan." I shouted.

I had heard Rebekkah and Stefan exit the house in the middle of my speech, probably not wanting to get mixed into this argument.

I sighed, going over to a shelf to grab a bottle of bourbon, opening it and drinking right from the bottle. I looked at Elena, only to find her sitting on one of the couches. Everything around was broken…

I didn't say anything, wanting her to speak first.

A few minutes passed before I heard her voice, low again.

"After what happened at the ball last night, I realized something after you had left. I couldn't sleep because you kept occupying my thoughts. And it wasn't the first time, Damon.

Gosh, you don't know how often I think about you. It's like I'm addicted. I finally realized last night that I love you but maybe it's too late." She paused, looking up to see my shocked expression.

"I realized that I loved you more than anything. You're the first to cross my mind when I wake up and the last one I think about before I fall asleep. And even in my dreams I can't seem to escape from you. You are everywhere, Damon. And the funny thing is, I don't want it any other way…" She paused again.

I was still frozen in place, not knowing how to react. I was sure that this was a dream.

I mean, Elena couldn't love me, she loved Stefan… It would always be Stefan…

_But…what?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiiyaa, so so **_**so**_** sorry for the wait, my laptop crashed and I had to install Microsoft Word and stuff all over again when my laptop got fixed.**

**This is the end for this very very short story, anyways. **

**But I hope you all enjoy reading it, its rated m for a reason.**

**I'm not really good with these kind of scenes, so sorry if it's bad **

Chapter 2.

Elena's POV

I stood up from the couch, walking over to him, stopping two feet away from him.

I continued, "I realized that I love Stefan, but I'm not _in love_ with him anymore.

I haven't been for a long time. But I was so used to loving him that it didn't occur to me until last night that I wanted you. I've wanted you since even before Stefan left. I realized that I felt so strongly towards you the moment I walked down the stairs that day at the 'Miss Mystic Falls' dance." I paused to look at him, to see if there was any new reaction and there was.

He moved his eyes so they were staring right into mine. I felt so exposed. So naked. But I wasn't a least bit uncomfortable. I trusted Damon with my life, and I didn't hide from him. At least, not anymore. I put my hands on each side of his head, pulling him closer to me.

"I love you, Damon. More than I have ever loved anyone before. I don't want to do what everyone else wants me to do anymore. I'm finally stepping forward and doing what makes _me_ happy.

I just… I hope I'm not too late."

The next thing I know, I was pulled towards him and my lips were attached to his.

Feeling tingles all over my body, I kissed back just as forcefully as he was kissing me. I let one of my hands go around his neck, pulling him closer if possible as I let the other one grab onto his hair. I whined slightly when I felt him detach his lips from mine, never wanting to stop kissing him.

He looked at me and smiled, his forehead leaning on mine. I grinned back at him, giggling a little.

"I love you, Elena Gilbert, and you are _never_ too late." He murmured against my lips before taking my lower lip between his, sucking and nibbling, making me moan quietly.

I felt his tongue trace my lip and I opened my mouth to wrestle my tongue with his.

His hands grabbed onto my hips, pushing me towards his lower part, letting me feel how hard he was for me.

I groaned, feeling aroused and jumping up so I could wrap my legs around his waist, pushing my heated part against him. I heard a groan coming from him and pulled away, feeling breathless, but that didn't stop him. I bit my lip, keeping a moan inside as his lips travelled from my jaw to my throat. He found my sensitive spot and I just couldn't hold back my moan.

"Damon," I moaned, "I need you."

In a flash, we were in his bedroom, and on his bed, him on top of me. He had his lips on my neck the whole time, slightly sucking. I knew for sure I'd have a huge hickey later. But I didn't care; I wanted him to mark me.

Authors POV

Damon felt himself get harder and harder just by feeling Elena's hands on him.

He kissed her hard and deep, ripping her shirt off at the same time.

Pulling away from the kiss for a second he pulled his shirt of quickly, taking his pants off too.

_Hah_, trust Damon Salvatore not to wear any underwear.

"This isn't fair," Elena pouted.

"What isn't fair?" Damon whispered against her neck, carefully nibbling at her skin.

This girl made him go crazy and she didn't even know it.

"You're wearing _nothing_ while I'm still in my clothes." Elena moaned as Damon let his lips travel further down. He stopped at what she said and lifted his head to smirk at Elena.

"Well, then I guess I have to do something about that."

He quickly, but easily snapped her bra open, glad that it hooked at the front, or else Elena would have lost a very sexy bra. He chuckled quietly at his thoughts, before his hands slid down to her shorts, unbuttoning them and then slowly pulling them off, taking her underwear with them.

Tossing them somewhere in the room, he looked down, taking in the beauty lying in front of him.

He smiled a genuine smile, admiring the gorgeous girl, smirking a little when he noticed her blushing because of his staring.

"You are the most gorgeous and beautiful women I have ever laid eyes on. I'm still waiting to wake up from this dream." Damon confessed, looking into her eyes, not believe that the girl that had his un-beating heart was lying right there, wanting no one else but him.

"Believe me, I'd say the same. You are the most handsome man I have ever met. And it's no dream, Damon. I'm here, I'm real and I _want_ you. I _need_ you. I can't _live_ without you, Damon Salvatore. _You are my life_." Elena confessed to him, caressing his cheek with her hand.

That was all it took for Damon to lose all his self-control. Attacking Elena with his lips, he let his fingers travel down towards her stomach then further down, until he came all the way down to her clit, sliding two fingers inside of her warmth, while at the same time letting his thumb rub her clitoris in circles and letting his lips kiss her breast.

Elena jerked forward at the feeling of Damon's fingers inside of her. She moaned loudly, feeling nothing but pleasure as he rubbed her clit in circles, making her go crazy.

Damon let his tongue swirl around her hard nipple, hearing her moan.

He groaned when he felt Elena pulling at his hair, turning him on even more.

"So wet for me," He murmured, his fingers speeding in and out of her, while his thumb rubbed her clit furiously. He let his lips kiss down to her stomach, hearing her heart beating like crazy. Pulling his fingers out, he grabbed each of her thighs, pulling them apart, hearing her breath stop as his lips slowly made their way down to her center.

Her breath then quickened as Damon's tongue flicked at her clit, making her scream out his name. She didn't know what to do at the moment other than scream in pleasure and grab his hair, holding him in place.

"Damon, oh god!" Elena shouted as she felt a tight knot in her stomach, knowing she was close.

"Cum for me, baby." Damon said, returning to swirl his tongue around her clit as he pushed three fingers inside of her, going in and out in full speed. He felt her walls tighten around his fingers and knew that she was going to climax.

Elena felt her eyes roll back and screamed out Damon's name as she came, but she didn't even get to catch her breath before she felt Damon's length fill her. She stopped breathing for a second; feeling so much pleasure that she might have forgotten her own name.

Damon moaned as he felt her around him. So tight, so warm, so fucking perfect, he thought.

He locked eyes with Elena, seeing her in full ecstasy. He began slowly, drawing out of her at a painfully slow stroke, and then slamming into her, moaning at the movement.

As Damon continued to do that a few times, Elena screamed, each time he slammed into her, hitting her on the spot that made her go crazy.

"Damn it, faster, Damon!" She moaned, frustrated that he was being such a tease.

A chuckle was heard from Damon but he obeyed, suddenly going off at vampire speed.

He groaned, attacking Elena's lips whilst moving his hips against hers. Elena wrapped her legs tightly around his hips, making him slam into her fully.

Feeling her walls tighten, Damon felt himself get close, his eyes getting red. He closed them, looking away as he felt his face change into his vampire face. A soft hand touched his face, making him open his eyes, looking down at Elena.

He slowed down with his hips, as Elena smiled up at him, caressing his face. Rubbing her thumb under his eyes, his blood red eyes.

"Bite me, Damon." She whispered, shocking Damon. He looked at her for a while, wondering if he should do it or not.

"I love you." He whispered, gaining speed against her then softly kissing her neck, feeling her getting close, he slowly bit down at her skin.

Elena felt two stings on her neck, but nothing painful. She moaned loudly when she felt that familiar knot in her stomach. Feeling Damon inside her, going faster and faster, while taking her blood, sent her off the edge and she climaxed with a loud scream, Damon's name leaving her lips.

Damon groaned as he drank her blood reaching his own orgasm, and then detached his lips from her neck, licking at the wound so it healed. He slowly rolled off of her, sighing as he did.

He closed his eyes, and then opened them to look at her.

Elena was smiling, big. Turning her head to look at Damon, she frowned.

"What's wrong, Damon? Did you not like it?" She asked, slightly sad.

Damon stared at her in amazement, wondering when it'll be over. He was still waiting for her to tell him she regretted it, or that she would disappear and it was all a dream. It was just too good to be true.

Elena could never love him, he was a monster. A killer. He had hurt her so many times by hurting the people around her. And on top of it all, he just refused to believe it. They all wanted Stefan. It was always Stefan.

"I… I loved it, Elena. It's just… did you…?" Damon asked, a bit hesitant.

Elena furrowed her eyebrows, "Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?" She rolled over halfway, pulling the cover up just above her breasts. Laying sideways she looked at Damon as he stared at her.

"I'm waiting for you to say that this was a mistake… I'm just waiting for your outburst." He whispered.

"Damon, I don't and I won't ever regret this. I made this choice, didn't I? It's not like you forced me to make love to you." She said; nothing but honesty in her voice.

"But-," Damon started.

"No buts, Damon. I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that I will run as soon as I realize what we did, and go back to Stefan, or that this is some kind of dream that you're going to wake from anytime." She paused, rolling over a bit more so that she was on top of him.

She shivered slightly at the fact that their bodies were touching like this, and put both her hands on each side of his face, looking straight into his eyes,

"But it's _not_, Damon. It's no dream. I did realize what we did, but I'm going nowhere but where you go. I'm not going back to Stefan again, ever. He and I are over. _Done._ It's _you_ I want Damon. I've always felt something towards you, but I've tried to deny it as long as possible because it would make the people around us happy." 

"Elena-," Damon started off.

"_Shut up, Damon. I'm speaking_." Elena snapped, making Damon smirk, his eyes showing a hint of amusement.

"_Let me finish_. I made a promise to myself the day I found out everything about you, Stefan and Katherine and what she did to you, that I wouldn't do the same. I wouldn't be like her. I stayed with Stefan for so long and denied my feelings for you because I didn't want to be like Katherine, but I guess I kind of am, aren't I?" Elena said, looking disappointed at herself.

"You are _nothing_ like Katherine, Elena. You are the opposite of her. You may look like each other, but you are not the same person. I'm sorry for what I said yesterday, I do stupid things when I'm mad. You and Katherine are two different people. Katherine is a bitch. She's a soul-wrecking, manipulative, self-absorbed, _bitch. _You, on the other hand, are the most beautiful, most kindest and selfless person I have ever met in my whole life, which is _long_ considering I'm a vampire," Damon chuckled lightly, looking at Elena.

"I resent Katherine more than anything but I'd do anything to be with you. I love you, Elena Gilbert. You have the biggest heart ever and you are the most gorgeous girl I've ever laid eyes on. Never think otherwise." Damon said, caressing her left cheek as she blushed.

"I love you." Elena said, smiling.

Damon's eyes started to get watery, and Elena was shocked that he was being so emotional.

"Say it again." Damon demanded in a soft voice.

"I _love_ you, Damon Salvatore." Elena said, this time more firmly.

"Just _once_ more..." Damon begged, hopeful.

"_I, Elena Gilbert, am in love with you, Damon Salvatore._" Elena said, slowly, but lovingly.

The smile on Damon's face and the love and adoration shining in his eyes couldn't be ignored, as Elena leaned down to give him a sweet kiss.

"I am never letting you go, you know that right?" Damon whispered, searching her eyes for any doubt or regret.

Elena smiled the biggest smile that has ever been seen, whispering back.

"_Good. I was hoping you'd do that. Even if it took so long for me to __**realize**__ it."_

**I'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter, but I don't know what the hell happened to my computer, and I just hope it doesn't happen again…**

**Review please, and if you think I should continue writing more than please tell me, because I'd love to hear your opinions!**

**And if you go to my profile you'll see that I've posted links to my twitter, youtube and tumblr, so go follow/subscribe! **

**Bye guys, have an awesome day!**


End file.
